


working late (saiouma week 2020 day 1)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Card Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, Just very cute, M/M, Romantic Tension, Saiouma Week 2020, Shenanigans, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Saiouma week 2020 day 1! I'm almost to late to post this whoops idk why it took foreverAnyway, prompt was domestic or first kiss and I chose first kiss so yeah!!I hope you guys like :)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	working late (saiouma week 2020 day 1)

Ouma sat, stirring his overly sweet tea with his finger, head resting in his hand. He groans, leaning back in the armchair that the detectives office dawned ever so casually. "How much longer do you have to workkkk!?" 

I sigh, "I'm almost done, just a few more things I want to go over again." 

"You've already been working way longer than you need to, saihara~chan. You're going to make me die from bordem from waiting for you!" Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms. 

"I know ouma~kun." I laugh a little. "I'll be done in a minute. You're free to leave though. Im not sure why you stay and wait for me." 

He stands up, walking around the room and looking through my bookself. I ignore it, reading back over the files again. "I just find you entertaining. And I don't really like walking home alone.." He mumbles the last sentence. 

I laugh a little, finally okay with the work I've done, shutting the files and stuffing them in my desk drawers. Standing up and walking over to where he was looking. "I get it. I don't mind that you wait for me, I actually.. Appreciate it.. I don't like walking home alone either." I give a small nervous laugh. I really do enjoy his company, even if he drives me crazy sometimes. 

He turns towards me, smile on his face. "We should play a game!" 

"We can play one at my apartment if you re-" 

"No I mean here! We should play one here!" He rocks back on his heels, skipping over to the chair where his backpack is. 

I laugh a little. "Did you seriously bring a game?" 

"Yeah I did! I bring games with me everywhere." He pulls out a pack of playing cards from his backpack, sitting on the floor of my office. He pats in front of him, trying o get me to sit down. I take a seat, and watch as he gives us both cards. "We are going to play a game I made up! The rules are simple, you put a card face down, I put a card face down, then we flip it over at the same time. Highest number wins until we run out of cards! Person who had the highest number the most times wins the whole game and gets a reward! Loser just loses." He giggles a bit. 

I laugh too. "Okay.. That sounds innocent enough." 

We played through the entire deck, there was a grin on his face the whole time. I kept winning somehow. He would pout everytime he lost, even though I'm almost positive he was somehow losing on purpose. 

After the last cards were sat down, and I won once again, he spoke up. "Damn! You win again! Looks like you when the whole game! Good job, shumai!" He smiled brightly. 

I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out what his trick is. "Kokichi?" 

"Yesum?" He turns around from putting the cards back in his bag, rocking back and forth in place. 

I sigh. "Why did you let me win? And… how?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, why would I tell you?" He stops rocking in place, blankly staring at me as he speaks. He does that alot.

"I'm… not sure." I fiddle with my hands, not knowing why I expected him to tell me. "uh.. Anyways.. Whats my reward?" 

He quickly stands up, pointing at me in the cheesiest way ever. "Whatever you want!" 

I stand up too, laughing a bit and scratching the back of my neck. "You really didn't have anything as a reward? Were you going to do the same thing if you won?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know. now! What do you want?" He pouts, putting his hands on his hips.

"To go home and go to bed." I laugh. 

He groans. "You're so boring!" 

"Didn't you just say I was entertaining earlier?" I smile, going to my bookshelf and straightening some things up. 

There's a pause for a moment before he speaks again. "Yeah, and I mean it. I hope you know that." 

I stop for a moment. He's hardly ever serious with me, and when he is it's always startling. But, I can tell this is one of those times. "I know." 

"A lot of stuff I say to you I actually mean… I don't know why I tell you so much. I really shouldn't. I guess it's just that I don't see a point in using lies around you. You've gotten so good at figuring me out that it's not fun lying to you anymore. That's okay though. Sometimes I like not lying." I hear a crack in his voice as he speaks. 

I turn towards him, and walk up to the chair, crouching down to the chairs height and resting my hand on his knee. "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable talking to me. You deserve to have a person to be genuine with, ouma~kun." I give him a small smile. 

The room falls silent after that. The tension so thick you could probably cut through it. He leans closer to me, and now our noses are touching. I can feel my face start to grow warm. "you're so fucking cute." 

And that's when my face feels like it's bursted into flames. I back away a little bit and start tripping over words, trying to find something to say. As he sits there and giggles at me. "W-w-where did that come from?!" 

"I thought we were being genuine?" He snorts. 

How cute. And new. I take a moment to calm myself, then speak again. "you're cute too." 

I see him freeze for a moment, face turning a light shade of pink. "T-thats not fair! You can't use my own tricks on me!" 

"Well, I did." I laugh a bit. 

He stands up and tugs me by the collar of my shirt down to his height, making me jump a little. Our noses are pressed together again. "Shumai."

"Ouma~kun." Hes glaring at me, but I can tell he's not actually mad. 

It's silent again, and what he says next is something I've never even thought anyone would ask me. "can I kiss you?" 

And to my own surprise, I don't answer. I kiss him first. I don't know what made me do it, but I couldn't help myself. It felt right. It felt natural. 

We both pull away and he let's go of my shirt. "You even stole my opportunity to kiss you." 

I snicker. "At least you got one." 

"At least I did. We should do that more often." He winks at me. 

"Not if you keep being like that."

"Rude!" 

I laugh once more. Work wasn't so bad today. 


End file.
